Lion Guard: Rage Of the Fire II: Nothing Will Ever Be The Same Again
by FandorkOfEverything
Summary: The long awaited sequel to "Rage Of The Fire." The journey back to Pride Rock is a short one... But they wished it was long. Everything was gone. Except for one certain Majordomo, but he can't really help them... Why? Well, you'll have to find out. CHAPTER 5 IS UP!
1. The Journey

**Now…. The finally awaited sequel. With a little guest star action!**

 **/Vetti's P.O.V/**

We had defeated Coal, but had not killed him. Tiifu, Vision, Lana, Kiara, Kion, Ono, Bunga, Chausiku, Beshte, Koku, Fuli, Fallon and I had taken him down. Now we had to get home, as Koku told us… Home? Where is that? I couldn't remember.

"Home? Where is that exactly?" I asked and Tiifu nuzzled me, soothingly.

"We'll go back to the Pride Lands. See if we can find our parents…. If we can't, we'll bring everything else back to life. Watch everything live. Help it grow. We'll find out way." Kion told me and I nodded, understanding.

"Yeah…. Sure. Is it to the right…Or to the left?" I asked and Kion, Fuli and even Chausiku looked confused.

"Maybe we should try this way. It's towards the outlands again, but it's a chance to get home." Kion told us and I sighed.

"Maybe we should split up, cover more ground." Vision told him and Kion paused for a moment, like he was thinking for a moment.

"Very well…. Uh, Vision, Koku, Ono, Kiara, Lana and I. We'll go towards the west side of the outlands, while Tiifu, Bunga, Beshte, Fuli, Fallon, Vetti and Chausiku you'll go towards the East. We'll meet at Flat Ridge Rock." He told us and I tilted my head, confused.

"Flat Ridge Rock?" Koku asked him, confused.

"I know where that is! Follow me!" Bunga yelled, running ahead into the outlands.

"Vetti, keep a close watch on him, just to make sure that Bunga does know where Flat Ridge Rock is." Kion told him and I nodded, running after my group.

 **/Ono's P.O.V/**

"This place is creepy." Lana said, kicking a small stick out of her way.

"Yeah, it is. Anyway, I pretty sure to get to Flat Ridge Rock is right up there." Kion said, pointing up a ledge.

"I may be almost as intellect as Ono, but there's no way that I'll be able to climb that." Koku told us. Kiara looked at him with sympathy. He was younger than Vetti, he was small for his age. There was no way that he could climb up without hurting himself.

Without question, Kiara gently picked Koku up by the scruff.

"Don't worry, kid. I've got your back." Kiara told him as she began to climb up the ledge, then followed by the rest of us.

I had an advantage because I could fly, but it came with a drawback... Credit to the high ground of the ledge and requiring my wings as energy to fly, I could not breathe all that well. My breaths silently, but surely, began to become difficult to breathe, but so silent that the others couldn't hear me.

What had seemed like an eternity, we _finally_ made it across the ledge. Kiara set Koku down on a small rock.

"Now what do we do, Kion?" She asked her brother. Kiara may have her life figured out, but she does rely on her brother to help us out of these situations.

"We keep going, we don't stop for anything." He told us, Koku hopped down from the rock and we kept walking.

 **LATER**

"Guys, I'm sensing someone's presence." Vision whispered to us. Since she's lost her eyesight, her hearing is astonishing. She could hear a small rock drop in the outlands from Pride Rock. We then noticed a few rocks fall, landing behind Lana, who jumped and sniffed them, only to growl abit.

"~Hello?!~" Someone called, she sounded like she had an Australian accent. No other than a hyena jumped down from the ledge onto a rock. Lana, Kion and Chausiku growled, protecting us from the hyena pup. "Surprise!" She exclaimed, jumping to our level.

The hyena was small in size, with a thin frame and skinny legs. Her pelt is pale gray, with dark spots and stripes running along her back and shoulders and blue eyes. A long black mane runs up her back, ending in bangs above her forehead. "Didn't know I was up here, did you?" She asked and Lana scoffed.

"NO! We— we knew you were there the whole time! Hyena." She growled and the Hyena Pup laughed.

"Yep! I'm a hyena alright. You lions are sooooooo clever." She stated, followed by another laugh. "Especially you, Kion. Leader of the lion guard." She taunted, standing across from Kion.

"You know me?" He asked her and she laughed.

"Just by reputation. That mark on your shoulder is a dead giveaway though. Funny. I thought only one lion was in the lion guard." She stated and I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, that's none of your concern." I stated and she giggled.

"So, your not is Janja's clan?" Kion asked her and she scowled for a second.

"Janja? Yeah, that's a good one. What are you guys doing in the outlands? Not exactly your territory." She asked us.

"We need to get to Flat Ridge Rock. We're getting back to the Pride Lands. If that's alright with you. Hyena." I told her and she rolled her eyes.

"The name's Jasiri. And if you are going back to the Pride Lands, you're going the wrong way." She told us.

"Uh-huh. And we should trust a hyena because….?" I asked and she rolled her eyes.

"Because I want you out of my territory." She responded.

"Good! We want out of your territory." Lana responded as we walked away from her.

"Then you're going the wrong way!" She exclaimed, following us. This I do not approve of.

 **That was awesome! I'll do the next group in the next chapter. I have the day off tomorrow, so update day, and yay!** _Kuwa nzuri siku, usiku, mchana au chochote wakati Ni huko._ **{Have a nice day, night, afternoon or whatever time it is there.}**


	2. Sisi Ni Sawa And WHAT!

**Vision, Koku, Ono, Kiara, Lana and Kion are in one group while Tiifu, Bunga, Beshte, Fuli, Fallon, Vetti and Chausiku are in another.**

 **/Fuli's P.O.V/**

"Ew, ew, ew, ew and _**EWWW!"**_ Vetti screamed as we stepped across some mud and I rolled my eyes.

"Relax, Vet. It's just mud." I told her, rolling my eyes.

"Yes, but mud stains my coat like you wouldn't believe." She answered and Tiifu chuckled.

"It's true. Mom had so much trouble cleaning it out of her coat last time. Why do you think that she was in _Scar's_ old den for a week?" She asked and I guess that it did make sense now.

"Do we even know where we are?" Fallon asked and Bunga didn't answer for a minute.

"Sure we do! We're lost!" He said, happily and everyone groaned.

"I know what this place is! When Ono, Vetti, Kion and I got trapped here two months ago, we had to find our way out." Tiifu told us and I nodded.

"Do you remember the way?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yes, I remember I have a photographic memory." She told us and Chausiku sighed.

"Of course you do." He responded, under his breath, but Tiifu either didn't hear him or chose to ignore him.

 **LATER**

"We're here." Tiifu said, staring ahead of us.

I couldn't believe it…. Everything was burned. The ground was broken. The river was dry. The trees were burned down. Everything that we've ever known… Is gone.

 **/Ono's P.O.V/**

I flew up onto a rock, followed by Kiara with Koku in her mouth again. I noticed that Jasiri was behind us.

"Still following us?!" I yelled, turning around.

"You're still ignoring my advice." She responded, with a sly grin.

"About going the wrong way?" Kion asked, with a small laugh.

"We're pretty sure we're headed towards Flat Ridge Rock." Lana said, jumping from a few rocks.

"Maybe so, but you can't get there on this trail." She responded and I scoffed.

"Yeah? And whys that?" I asked her, flying up to a higher rock, Jasiri jumping next to me.

"Because the trail ends right here." She responded. As she said that, the rocks fell, with the rocks flying, making me unable to fly and Jasiri going down with me!  
"Hapana!" I yelled.

" **ONO!"** Lana yelled, scared for me.

Jasiri and I landed deeper into the outlands. Now I'm alone with no other than a hyena!

"Perfect! Just perfect!" I yelled as I tried to fly, but with no avail. The rock slide must have hurt my wing.

"You're hurt." Jasiri said as I walked slightly ahead of her and I sighed.

"I'm fine. Just a bit sore from the fall. I'll be fine." I told her, just wanting to get home.

"Alright, tell you what. Since its kinda my fault that you're hurt, I'll stay with you until you can see the Pride Lands. Ok?" She asked and I sighed.

"Ok. I mean, if you want to." I responded and she laughed.

"What I want? I want you out of my territory!" She yelled and I chuckled.

"Yeah, me too." I told her as we walked on.

After we walked for a little while, I saw a gecko eat a bug.

"You see that? That's The Circle Of Life for you." I told her and she glared at me.

"Wait! You think that I don't care about The Circle Of Life?" She asked and I scoffed.

"Well, you are a hyena." I told her and she got in my face.

"Look! I know that Janja's clan is greedy and eats more than their share, but most hyenas respect The Circle Of Life. We're the cleanup crews. Picking up after the sloppy eaters. We eat what the lions leave behind." She said walking ahead of me.

"Oh…. Well, I guess that I've never thought of it like that." I admitted.

She laughed, jumping on a rock in-front of me. "Well, of course not! You think that hyenas and everyone who lives in the Pride Lands are sooooooo different. But, we're not. We're more similar than you think, Ono. Sisi Ni sawa." She told me and I scoffed at that.

"You're saying that we're the same? No, I don't think so."

 **Ono: You think that life is one big game.**

 **You joke, you laugh, you take no blame. I'm telling you, there's just** _ **no**_ **way that we're the same.**

 **Jasiri: You've got to look past what you see.**

 **Try not to judge so easily.**

 **Believe it or not, you're a lot like me.**

 **Say believe it or not, you're a lot like me! Sisi Ni sawa means we're the same**

 **Ono: I hear what you're saying, but you need to explain!**

 **Jasiri: At the end of the day, it's like water and rain. Sisi Ni sawa, we are the same! Maybe I laugh, maybe you squawk, but take a look under the fur. Deep in our heart is what matters for sure. 'Cause we both know a higher call. Like every creature big and small, The Circle of Life should be what's guiding us all. The Circle of Life will guide us all! Sisi Ni sawa means we're the same!**

 **Ono: Though you've got your spots, and I have my wings!**

 **Jasiri: At the end of the day, it's like water and rain. Sisi Ni sawa, we are the same!**

 **Both: Sisi Ni sawa, we are the same!**

 **Ono: Never thought that we'd see eye-to-eye!**

 **Jasiri: I can't imagine why! It's very easy if you try!**

 **Ono: Still, to me, they're brand new thoughts….**

 **Not to judge hyenas by their spots!-!-!**

 **Jasiri: Sisi Ni sawa! Sisi Ni sawa means we're the same!**

 **Ono: Forget about the past, when there's nothing to gain.**

 **Both: At the end of the day, it's like water and rain. Sisi Ni sawa, we are the same! Sisi Ni sawa means we're the same! Forget about the past when there's nothing to gain! At the end of the day, it's like water and rain! Sisi Ni sawa, we are the same! Sisi Ni sawa, we are the same!**

 **Jasiri: Sisi Ni sawa, we are the same!**

"Yeah, maybe your right." I admitted and she laughed as we walked up a rock.

We were in the Pride Lands… But there wasn't much Pride in it…

"Oh no." Jasiri stated.

"Ono!" Lana yelled, running over to me, followed by Fuli and Vetti, who growled at Jasiri.

" **BACK OFF HYENA**!" Fuli yelled, continuing to growl.

"Woah, woah, woah! It's alright. She's a friend." I told her and Fuli looked at me, confused.

"She is?" Vetti asked me.

"Yeah, she helped me through the outlands. Maybe we're not as different as we thought." I told her and she looked from me to Jasiri.

"What happened here? This isn't the Pride Lands that I saw from my territory." Jasiri asked and I sighed.

"It burned down." I told her and she looked shocked.

"How?" She asked me and Lana looked about ready to cry.

"It's all my fault. If only I had never ran away from home, none of this would've happened to you guys." Lana said, her ears down.

"It's not your fault, La. It's your Dad's fault." Bunga stated and Lana glared at him.

" **HE'S.** _ **NOT**_ **. MY. DAD!"** She yelled and we backed away from her.

"Ok. He's not your Dad, got it!" Bunga stated stupidly and I rolled my eyes. Kion, Tiifu and Kiara came running to us.

"Did you find them?" Vetti asked Kiara.

"No! We can't find Mom, Dad, Zuri, your mom and why is there a Hyena with you?!" Kiara yelled and Jasiri smiled at them. Tiifu stepped in-front of Vetti, claws unsheathed.

"Don't worry, she's cool." Vetti told her sister. After Vetti said that, Tiifu left her claws sheathed and kept her distance from Jasiri.

"Kion! I think that I found someone!" Chausiku yelled and we all followed him. It was Zazu, the majordomo.

"Zazu?!" Kiara yelled, running ahead of us. "Zazu? Are you OK?" She asked him as he awoken, I wouldn't blame him if he was scared. I mean, it is Zazu we're talking about, but what we had just faced?

"Yes, madam. I am fine... But who are all of you?" He asked and Kion, Kiara, Tiifu, Fuli, Beshte, Bunga, and Vetti all exchanged glances.

"This? Not good." I said to myself, thinking about what to do next…..

 **Don't hate me, yes I gave Zazu amnesia, I have to do that in a least one of my stories of each category. Now, review please:-D And, in my stories, Ono is a girl. I hardly ever switch genders, I only did it with Zuma in PAW patrol and Ono in Lion Guard. That's about it. OK? OK.**

 **Please, please, please leave suggestions people of the internet:-D**

 **Sisi Ni sawa!**


	3. Decisions And A Question For You Guys

**And now chapter 3 :-D**

 **/Ono's P.O.V/**

"Why doesn't he remember anything?" Lana asked.

"How did he survive the fire?" Vetti asked.

"Why is this happening?" Tiifu asked.

"Where could everybody else be?" Kiara asked.

"I don't know, I don't know, I don't know and I don't know! I seriously don't know at this point!" Kion yelled, a bit on edge.

"Wow, that's a first." Fuli stated and I sighed.

"Look at this land! This is worse than when Scar was king." Zazu yelled and I looked at him.

"You remember Scar's reign?" I asked him.

"Yes, of course. After that? Nothing." He told us and I sighed.

"What now? This land is burned. We can't do anything….! Unless." Vetti stated and Tiifu caught her on the hook right away.

"No, no, no, no, no, no! Absolutely no! Not alone and that's final, Vettinia!" Tiifu ordered and Vetti slumped down.

"But Tiifu! We can't do anything! Most of us are either scared, hurt or terrified. I'm one of the only ones who can do this! You have to let me, sis!" She pleaded to Tiifu, who looked reluctant.

"If you're worried about me going alone, I'll take Koku. He helped us one our journey and he's nearly as intellect as Ono." Vetti persuaded. Tiifu let out a long sigh.

"Very well. I'll let you go. Try to find somebody who can help us." Tiifu stated as she nuzzled her little sister.

"Koku. You have to promise that you'll make sure that she doesn't get hurt. Promise?" I asked Koku, pulling him aside.

"Yeah… I promise. I won't let her out of my sight." He told me and I nodded.

"Good. She better be in one piece when you two get back." I slightly threatened him and he chuckled.

"We will be just fine, Ono. You have no need to worry. Trust me."

 **Shadowland- Lion King On Broadway**

 _ **Kiara and Tiifu: Fatshe leso lea halalela. Fatshe leso lea halalela.**_

 **Vetti and Koku: Shadowland. The lands have burned. This shadowed land. This was our home. The river's dry. The trees has fallen. So we must go. Now we must go. And where the journey may lead us. Let your prayers be our guides. We cannot stay here, my family. But I'll remember my pride.**

 **Vetti: We have no choice! We will find our way! Take this prayer! What lies out there!**

 **Vetti and Koku: And where the journey may lead us. Let this prayer be our guide. Though it may take you so far away. Always remember your pride.**

 **Everyone except Zazu, Koku and Vetti: And where the journey may lead you. Let this prayer be your guide. Though it may take you so far away. Always remember your pride.**

 **Koku and Vetti: And where the journey may lead us. Let this prayer be our guide. We will return!**

 **Vetti: We will return! Though it may take us so far away, we will return! Always remember our pride!** _ **Beso bo, my people, beso bo.**_

"Goodbye…. Little sister." Tiifu whispered and I walked to her.

"She'll be back. I know that she'll be back. Maybe not today. Maybe not tomorrow. But she'll be back." I told her and she smiled.

"Thanks, Ono. Now, what are we gonna do about this dump?" She asked and we looked around. I took a seed from a broken tree that had somehow survived and I planted it in the ground.

"You see? That's the first step. Who wants to make the second?" I asked them and they smiled.

"But, what about food, water, trees, growth and all that?" Lana asked and I smiled.

"That will all come in its own time. Think to the dark days, after Scar was overthrown, Simba helped everything grow back to normal. Animals came back, trees grew back and The Circle Of Life was restored. We can do that again. I know that we can do that again. Do you believe in it? 'Cause I do and when I believe in something…" I told everyone and Kion, Fuli, Bunga, Lana, and Beshte smiled at the last part.

"You find a way to make it fact and not fiction." They said in usion and I smiled.

"Exactly! So, who's with me?" I asked, putting my wing that wasn't injured in the air. I was shortly followed by Bunga. Then Kion, Fuli, Beshte, Lana, Chausiku, Tiifu, Kiara, Fallon and finally Zazu.

"I don't know much of anything right now…. But I do know that you ten need my help. I'll be there when you need my help. Trust me on that." He told us and I smiled.

"Well, are we starting or not?" Fallon asked, digging some holes. This is the start of a wonderful beginning.

 **Thank you guys for reading! :-D I absolutely LOVE writing on this website, it distracts me from what is actually going on in my life.**

 **Ok, question: Do you want me to put Koku and Vetti's journey in this story or a separate story when I finish the Fanfic or when I have the time to do it? I can't really decide, the feeling is mutual.**

 **Thank you all for the wonderful reviews, I love reviews…. Can't believe I'm saying this, but MORE than sparkles. Those who really know me, know that I LOVE sparkles. And duct-tape. But most of all, sparkles on duct-tape. And that's all for my rambling, hope that you can answer my question:-D**

 **-OnoKeenstOfSight17**


	4. Lana's Past, Zazu And A Slight Quarrel

**/Lana's P.O.V/**

"Wow! You were right! We brought the land back! It's amazing!" I yelled and Ono chuckled.

"What'd I tell you? That's what happens when you put hard work and creativity and do your best, Lana. Common knowledge, really." Ono responded as we looked across the lands on top of Pride Rock. "You know, Lana. You never really explained to me why you were such a bit of a bully."

"…Yeah. I never did, did I?" I asked as I let out an exasperated sigh. "My father, who started the fire, Phantom, used to abuse me. Only Kiara and Kion now about this. He hurt me so bad one day, Vetti and Tiifu's mother, Saphire found me and brought me here. My mom protected me in those times. He hit me so I had a slight notch on my ear when I came, then Fuli nearly knocked some more of it off… My mother, Nzuri didn't like that, so they fought. He killed her. So I ran away. As far as I could. I ended up running into Kion. He asked me who I was and I told him that my name is Lana and I ran away from the outlands because of my abusive father and that he killed my mother. Kion took me to Simba and Nala. Nala convinced Simba to let me stay there and I was overjoyed. You guys were awesome and I was fascinated by them! Beshte, being the kind-hearted, popular animal he is, he helped me out. Introduced me to You, Fuli, Kiara, Tiifu, Vetti and Bunga, showed me around and all that. I don't know why, but I took my pain out on you. I'm sorry Ono."

"Hakuna Matata, Lana. I forgive you, the past is in the past." I told her and she smiled.

 **/Kion's P.O.V/**

"You have to remember something!" I said, irritated.

"I'm sorry, Kion. I just don't." Zazu told me and I sighed.

"Maybe this will….."

 **Kion: Everyone in the Pride Lands big or small.**

 **Looks forward to whenever you may call.**

 **A visit from a majordomo is an honor, yes, it's true.**

 **Everybody around want so much to hear from you!**

 **So embrace your position.**

 **The royal tradition.**

 **Delighting the Pride Lands with every little thing.**

 **In all of the wonderful duties of the king.**

 **You welcome herds from all around.**

 **Grand gazelles, their grazing ground.**

 **Approve the official turaco whistles.**

 **Guard the clearing of pointy thistles.**

 **Reside over aardvark wedding rites.**

 **Coach some mongooses on their bite.**

 **Listen to the zebras' silly pleas.**

 **And bless any animal when they sneeze!**

 **So embrace your position.**

 **The royal tradition.**

 **Delighting the Pride Lands with every little thing.**

 **In all of the wonderful duties of the king.**

 **In all of the wonderful duties of the king!**

 **You set the limit on bushbuck hopping.**

 **Judged the hippos' belly-flopping.**

 **Considered crocodiles' complaints.**

 **And tend to kiss baby porcupines oh-so-gently.**

 **Zazu: Assign the songbirds to their trees!**

 **Advice confused chimpanzees!**

 **Ceremonial naming of the bees!**

 **Kion: And sowing giraffes when they get fleas!**

 **Zazu: Actually, that's not much fun….**

 **Kion: The fleas do tend to spread, but that said…**

 **So embrace your position.**

 **Zazu: The royal tradition.**

 **Kion: Delighting the Pride Lands with every little thing. In all of the wonderful—**

 **Zazu:**

 **In all of the wonderful—**

 **Both:**

 **In all of the wonderful.**

 **Duties of the king!**

 **In all of the wonderful**

 **Duties of the king!**

"I now can tell that you remember some things." I told him as he flew above me.

"True. I do still have some dark spots, but nothing that I can't handle." He responded as we made our way back to the others.

"Hey Kion! The Circle Of Life is almost back to normal! Well…. Almost everything. Zuri. Kayla. Aina. Vetti…. Koku. Simba. Nala….. My mom." Tiifu said as we approached her.

"Your mother died a hero, Tiifu. She'd be proud of you." I told her and she smiled.

"Thank you. Kion." She responded and I smiled at her.

"It'll be alright. Vetti will be back before you know it!" Bunga told her and she smiled.

"Thanks, Bunga. I believe it. You believe it. Everybody here believes it, so I'm gonna believe it." Tiifu responded and she and Kiara went to find Lana and Ono to tell them to regroup with us.

 _ **/*/**_

 **/Kion's P.O.V/**

"The fire has caused so much destruction." I stated, looking around. "Grandfather? Are you there?" I asked and Mufasa appeared in the sky.

"Yes, Kion?"

"Well, a lot of thing have happened since the fire. I don't even know if mom and dad are still alive. And Aina. She's already so jumpy. I don't know if she can get through anything without getting help from somebody she trusts. I know that we're restoring The Circle Of Life, but what if something goes wrong?" I asked and Mufasa smiled at me.

"It is natural to worry, Kion. But have faith in yourself. Consult to your friends. You have your sister. Tiifu has Vetti. Lana has you and your sister. Simba and Nala adopted her when she couldn't defend for herself. Think of it Kion, who do Ono and Fuli have?" Mufasa asked me and I realized that he was right. Fuli has spoken of her cousin, Ashlyn, but none of us know where she is. Ono doesn't speak of her family much. Just that her Sister and Brother are messed up, her Mom died when she was younger and her Dad uses very _descriptive_ words.

"Yeah… your right. Ono and Fuli don't have anybody around….." I stated and Mufasa shook his head.

"That is not true, Kion. Fuli and Ono have their friends. They have Kiara. Tiifu. Vetti. Koku. Lana. Jasiri. Chausiku. Vision. Bunga. Beshte. Fallon. And let's not forget you. You guys have helped them through everything, Kion. Never forget that." Mufasa told me and I nodded.

"Of course, Grandfather." I responded and went to find my friends. I knew that they were needed.

" _ **YOU WATCH IT!"**_

" _ **NO YOU WATCH IT!"**_

"BOTH OF YOU STOP IT!"

"Oh boy." I said once I heard Jasiri, Fuli and Ono screaming. Ono, being her, was trying to avoid the fight.

"Just stop fighting!" Ono yelled, trying to keep the peace.

"I think that your confusing peace with quiet!" Fuli yelled, nearly tackling Jasiri.

"Woah, woah, woah, woah! What's going on?" I asked, approaching them and Ono, Fuli and Jasiri stopped arguing.

"She ran through my newly planted plants!" Fuli argued and Jasiri growled.

"Only because Bunga threw a snake at me!" Jasiri defended herself.

"And that's my problem?!" Fuli growled, angrily.

"I just wish everyone would get along!" Ono stated, trying to keep them from killing each-other.

"ENOUGH! That is enough. Jasiri, you and Fuli will help replant the flowers. Ono, you come with me so I can ask Bunga about that snake." I ordered and Fuli and Jasiri started to do their job and Ono followed me.

"Why don't they understand that we're alone in the Pridelands? The last thing that we need is fighting with each-other."

"I don't know, Kion. They need to learn Sisi Ni Sawa. We are the same." Ono stated and I agreed. We are the same, inside and out.


	5. Lana & Ono The Climb & Ideas Please! :-)

**/Ono's P.O.V/**

"Thank you, Ono. For not telling anyone." Lana thanked me a while later after we had straightened everything out with Bunga, Fuli and Jasiri.

"Why would I tell? That's personal stuff. I would never tell anybody." I told her and her light amber eyes looked sad.

"Because…. I've been so mean to you. I guess that you would do it to pay me back for all the things that I've done to you." She told me and I was shocked.

"I would never! Lana, I would never do that to you. Ok?" I asked her and she sighed.

"I just don't understand…. If I'm his daughter….. Why did he have me?" She asked and I sighed. I really didn't know what to say to her.

"Life's a climb... Might take you awhile to get there… But the view's great." I told her and she smiled.

 **Ono: I can almost see it. That dream I'm dreaming, but….**

 **There's a voice inside my head saying;**

' **You'll never reach it.'**

 **Every step I'm takin.'**

 **Every move I make feels… Lost with no direction.**

 **My faith is shakin.'**

 **But I! I gotta keep tryin'**

 **Gotta keep my head held high!**

 **Lana: There's always gonna be another mountain.**

 **I'm always gonna wanna make it move.**

 **Always gonna be an uphill battle.**

 **Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose.**

 **Ain't about how fast I get there.**

 **Ain't about what's waitin' on the other ~side~!**

 **It's the climb!**

 **Ono and Lana: The struggles I'm facing.**

 **The chances I'm taking.**

 **Sometimes might knock me down, but….**

 **No I'm not breaking.**

 **I may not know it, but.**

 **These are the moments that.**

 **I'm gonna remember most, yeah.**

 **Just gotta keep goin.'**

 **And I, I gotta be strong!**

 **Just keep pushing on, 'cause!**

 **Ono: There's always gonna be another mountain!**

 **I'm always gonna wanna make it move!**

 **Always gonna be an uphill battle!**

 **Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose!**

 **Ain't about how fast I get there!**

 **Ain't about what's waitin' on the other ~side~!**

 **It's the climb!**

 **Ono and Lana: Yeah.**

 **There's always gonna be another mountain.**

 **I'm always gonna wanna make it move.**

 **Always gonna be an uphill battle.**

 **Somebody's gonna have to lose.**

 **Ain't about how fast I get there.**

 **Ain't about what's waitin' on the other side.**

 **It's the climb.**

 **Yeah, yeah, yeah.**

 **Keep on movin.'**

 **Keep climbin.'**

 **Keep the faith baby!**

 **It's all about, it's all about the climb!**

 **Keep the faith, keep your faith, whoa, whoa, oh!**

"What's your family like?" Lana asked me and I sighed.

" _What_ family? My brother disappeared. We lost Tasha. My mother died when I was four months old and I never met my father." I told her and she looked over at me.

"You were just four months? She asked me and I nodded.

"Was it sudden?" She asked and I sighed.

"No….." I thought for a moment. "Yes….. I think that it's always sudden. Even when you know that its coming, you never prepare for it." I stated and she agreed.

"Yeah…. Her death was so sudden. She tried to defend me. Sacrificed my life for mine." Lana told me and I didn't know what to say. I don't know what to say to Lana anymore.

"She was a hero, like Tiifu's mother. My mom did as well. There were…. Very large hawks that attacked us. Mom defended me, my brother and my sister." I told her and she was shocked.

"What about you're Dad?" She asked and I shook my head.

"I don't know. He left before Tasha was born, so I don't know much about him. So, Zena raised us until I was nine, I was able to take care of myself and he then left with Tasha, so I don't know where they are. Probably where I grew up." I stated and she didn't ask any more questions.

"I try not to worry about things I have no control over." I stated and she looked at me.

"Really? 'Cause that's all I do" She stated and I chucked.

"Yeah. You're a lot of work." I stated and she ran ahead, pinning Tiifu to the ground.

"Hi! What's up?" Tiifu asked, gently pushing Lana off of her.

"Ono and I are friends now!" She said, jumping around her.

"Really? When did THAT happen?" She asked, looking at me.

"Before we settled Fuli and Jasiri's quarrel." I stated and she nodded.

"Who's that? I see someone, who is that?" Lana asked me, weirdly. I looked ahead and saw no other than Aina and Kayla!

"Kion!" I yelled and he, Fuli and Fallon followed me.

"Aina!" Kion exclaimed, nuzzling his younger sister.

"Kayla, what happened?" Fallon asked her and she let out a sigh.

"Ambush. We had to fight. I don't like to fight. I protected her, don't worry." She answered, lying down.

"Don't worry, you guys are safe. You're safe." Kion whispered to his sister as she let out quiet sighs.  
"I love you, brother." She told him and I smiled at that sweet sibling-moment. Aina and Kion don't fight, neither do Kiara and Aina. It's not just because Aina has Asperger's Syndrome, she never does anything to them, and so they don't do anything to her in return. "Where's Mommy and Daddy?" She asked and Kion froze for a moment.

"We're working on it, Aina. We'll find them. Koku and Vetti are out there searching and we're lookin just around the outlands ever-day. Dad's the toughest, most stubborn lion that I've ever met. He'll find us. And that's a promise." He told her and she rested her head in his fur, silent tears running down her face.

"I missed you." She whispered silently… I miss them too.

* * *

 **OK** **, so I had writers block in the middle of the chapter Lolz. So, are there any suggestions? Anything I should add Etc. Etc. Etc. I also haven't been on since my cat just died…. My baby-girl, Misty :'-( I might make a story where one of my human OC'S loses a cat or something I don't know. Well, until next time! Please leave a review! :-)**


End file.
